Dark and Light
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Aunque el presente es así, el futuro es incierto, ya que lo que hoy es blanco, mañana puede ser negro, y a veces la oscuridad, se traga incluso a la luz. Es mi primer fic con estos personajes, necesito consejos xD. ¿Un review?


Hola a todos, he aquí otra historia para leer. He de admitir que en ésta historia no todo es ficción, ya que gran parte de los acontecimientos han sucedido, pero eso no es el tema principal. Es el primer fic Angst/Friendshio BROTP Sting/Rogue que hago y espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: El universo de Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad sino del Mangaka Hiro Mashima.

Advertencia: Posible OoC. (No me odien)

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

 _ **DARK AND LIGHT**_

 **(La voluntad para vivir)**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Sting no veía a Rogue, y dos que el pelinegro no venía al colegio. Para empeorar, cada vez que el rubio llamaba por teléfono a la casa del Cheney, la madre de éste le decía que solo estaba mal, que pronto volvería. Y eso solo hacía aumentar su preocupación.

Un lunes, decidió pasar por su casa. El viernes había llamado y había obtenido la misma respuesta que en los días anteriores. Mientras caminaba se puso a pensar en que podría haber sucedido. La vida de Rogue no era sencilla, su padre era un alcohólico y golpeaba a su madre. Desde hacía un par de años ya, Rogue se ponía delante de su madre -y del borracho que tenía por padre-,para defenderla y era él quien terminaba golpeado. Para ocultar las magulladuras y los cardenales que la bestia de su padre le causaba usaba maquillaje, y debido a eso, en el colegio le insultaban y le llamaban nena. Es más, ellos dos eran -según los idiotas del aula- las perras siamesas del lugar. Sting aborrecía a aquel hombre -al padre del Cheney-, por dañar a su amigo, a su hermano. Y también por ser el responsable de los lapsos de depresión en los que el pelinegro caía a menudo.

Sting estaba preocupado -valga la redundancia- como nunca lo había estado. Caminaba apresurado mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza, sin saber que estaba pasando en la vida del ojirojo.

OoOoO

Llegó a la casa de la familia Cheney, era una casa de dos pisos tallada a la antigua, con un par de pilares de fino marmol en la entrada y una puerta de madera de caoba. Pintada de un rojo intenso, era una casa que ofrecía un aspecto vivo y alegórico, una perfecta fachada para ocultar las atrocidades que el hombre -dentro de ella- le hacía a su esposa y a su hijo.

Se preguntarán por qué Sting no denunció aquella falta total a los derechos humanos, y la respuesta es que el cobarde se había anticipado a esa posibilidad. Le había dicho al Eucliffe que si lo denunciaba tendría que despedirse de su amigo. ¡Era un maldito bastardo! ¡un cerdo y arrogante bastardo!

Tocó la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Eucliffe?— le preguntó el corpulento hombre abriendo la puerta. Sting alcanzó a ver a la madre de Rogue agazapada sobre un rincón, rogándole con la mirada al rubio que se fuera y no lo hiciera enfadar más de lo que ya estaba. Pero había venido a ver a su amigo, a su hermano, y no se iría de ahí sin hacerlo.

—Vengo a ver a Rogue— dijo lo más cortante y desafiante que pudo. En su mente pensaba una sola cosa "dame una razón, un motivo, te lo ruego. Dame una excusa para destrozarte y te arrancaré la garganta para que nadie escuche tus gritos".

—¡Mujer, trae al estúpido de tu hijo, el cabeza oxigenada quiere verlo!— Le gritó a su esposa quien subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo. Sting apretó los puños, y respiró hondo. El muy idiota hablaba como si él no estuviera allí, y le daban ganas de partirle la cara a base de puñetazos, si bien era parecido a su hermano Natsu, su temperamento era un poco menos volátil que el del recién nombrado y por ende se contuvo, no ganaría nada con golpearlo, al menos no por ahora.

La madre de Rogue bajó temblorosa y se acercó con paso vacilante, como si se acercara al diablo en persona.

—Rogue... no quiere... ver... a nadie...—dijo con voz quebrada la mujer. Lucía horrible. Ofrecía un aspecto lúgubre y demacrado, su cuerpo, era delgado -mucho más que el de cualquier mujer que se alimentara mínimamente bien- y estaba todo magullado.

—¡Eres una inútil, no puedes ni convencer a un mocoso!— le gritó y la mujer se disculpó agachando la cabeza mientras sollozaba en silencio. El hombre -Bluenote Stinger- iba a golpearla pero Sting le detuvo el brazo.

Sorprendido, viró la cabeza y miró a Sting con furia.

—¿Qué haces?— dijo en un tono profundo y amenazador, observando con detenimiento al rubio. —¡Vete de mi casa, y no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí!— vociferó, se soltó del agarre de Sting y dio un portazo que separó a Sting unos milímetros de la puerta.

El Eucliffe golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, reiteradas veces, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron destrozados y gruesos hilos de sangre emanaban de ellos y caían al suelo. Como había dicho, no se iría hasta ver a Rogue, por lo que rodeó la casa y trepó hasta llegar a la ventana del segundo piso. Golpeó con suavidad, avisando de su presencia.

—Está abierta...— anunció Rogue con la voz queda.

Sting abrió la ventana e ingresó a la habitación del pelinegro. Las paredes pintadas de negro, las luces apagadas, platos con restos de comida en las esquinas, la cama deshecha, era un verdadero desastre.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?— le preguntó Sting, y esa pregunta claramente reflejaba la preocupación de los últimos días, Rogue iba a hablar pero Sting le interrumpió. —Y no digas que nada—ordenó.

El Eucliffe se acercó a la cama esquivando los trastos que estaban desparramados por el camino y se sentó en uno de los bordes, Rogue tenía uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza, tapando su rostro.

Su amigo estaba mal, y no le decía nada, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan cerrado con todo el mundo? ¡él era su amigo! ¡se supone que podía confiar en él!.

—Sting he estado pensando en algunas cosas— habló por fin Rogue. El Cheney estaba muy mal, los golpes, las discusiones, y su vida en general iba de mal en peor. Su madre había llegado a un punto de depresión que solo le llevaba la comida a su habitación, no lo miraba a los ojos, no le hablaba, nada. Parecía que fuese un muñeco sin vida que se movía por pura inercia. La oscuridad lo tragaba y estaba a punto de renunciar a la luz, a su luz, a Sting.

OoOoO

Sting observaba a su amigo, a su hermano, tirado en la cama de su habitación, viviendo como un animal. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz, observó los brazos del Cheney, todos cortados. Se enojó.

—¡¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando te hiciste esto?!— le gritó tomándolo por los brazos, la vista del pelinegro estaba perdida, como si nada en el mundo importara, como si nada valiera la pena. Por suerte los gritos del rubio fueron sofocados por los gritos del padre de Rogue que en ese momento gritaba en la planta baja de la residencia.

—He pensado en suicidarme. Más que pensarlo, he considerado la idea— Soltó Rogue.

 **Silencio. Sepulcral y maldito silencio.**

Sintió un golpe en las costillas, ni muy fuerte, ni muy suave, era un puñetazo cargado de ira y lleno de control.

—¿qué te crees que eres?— prácticamente escupió el rubio. Rogue no respondió. Otro golpe. —te pregunte que qué te crees que eres.—

—Soy... oscuridad— respondió, su voz denotaba tristeza, frustración, desesperación.

—¿por qué no dejas que te alumbre?— cuestionó Sting, ablandando el semblante, aunque la ausencia de luz escondía sus facciones.

—Quizás no merezco ser alumbrado— Volvió a taparse el rostro, no podía mirar a su amigo a los ojos, no podía, no era digno de él. Siempre, por cada persona tan buena como Sting había un amigo que era diez veces peor que cualquiera que pudiera hacer daño al primero, con el fin de protegerlo, por su ingenuidad. Y no era digno de estar a su lado, no era merecedor de tan buen amigo como Sting, no merecía conocer la luz, cuando el era oscuridad. No lo merecía. Quizás era egoísta por su parte querer renunciar a todo, terminar con su vida, renunciar a las sensaciones. Dejar todo atrás.

—Solo te diré una cosa— dijo Sting luego de un par de minutos de silencio.—no se necesita valor para morir, se necesita valor para vivir— Esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser, como si una mano lo rescatara de la oscuridad, como si de repente todo se hubiera vuelto luz, como si lo malo se hubiera ido y nada hubiera pasado. Sting tenía razón, pero no se la daría, no podía, tenía vergüenza de hablarle, de mirarlo, de estar frente a él. Sting también tenía dificultades y sin embargo, siempre sonreía. El Cheney ahora se sentía basura, un cobarde, una escoria, pero había sido rescatado de la oscuridad, una vez más, Sting, su hermano, su luz, lo había salvado del terror, de sus pesadillas, de la oscuridad. —Te espero mañana en el instituto— dijo el Eucliffe y se retiró por la ventana dejando al "Dragón de las sombras" en su elemento. Y es que no importa cuantas sombras estuvieran a su alrededor, siempre tendría a su Sting, "al dragón de la luz" para que lo rescatara de su sufrimiento. Aunque el presente es así, el futuro es incierto, ya que lo que hoy es blanco, mañana puede ser negro, y a veces la oscuridad, se traga incluso a la luz.

N/A: La frase final se refiere al anime, y al Future Rogue.

N/A2: Me gustó escribir este fic y fue fácil en cuanto a trama ya que las palabras salieron solas, creo que Sting y Rogue me quedaron bien gays okno jaja aunque quizás me quedaron un poco Ooc.


End file.
